fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Jetmaniac Chase
Plot Timmy takes the opportunity to steal Vicky's jetpack and fairy gear and uses them to run away from her, as her magic became very limited without them. Meanwhile, she meets an old enemy of Timmy's and uses him to her advantage. What will happen? Jetmaniac Chase (Turner's house. Oh hi, nice to see you again after all these weeks of hard work!) *Mr. Turner: ...so we are leaving you with- *Timmy: You have to go and see this concert nicknamed "Fairy Who?" which is held by Mr. Crocker, and so you are going to leave me with- *Mrs. Turner: Yes dear, and we will leave you with- (Door opens. You know what's next) *Vicky: ...so you have to leave him with- *The Turners: Bye! (The Turners disappears) *Timmy: Could we please continue the sentence? *Vicky: ...so they have to leave you with- *Jorgen: I interrupt! *Timmy: Darn it! Now where was I? *Vicky: I forgot my daily job... I introduce to you, the Puncher! (She poofs a chair, connected to a machine with boxing gloves) *Timmy: So do I put my toy over there to get punched? *Vicky: Exactly. It doesn't punch your toys, the Puncher punches YOU! *Timmy: Here we go again. Plan A has failed me. (Timmy is poofed into the chair, and the chair locks him inside. The Puncher activates, punching Timmy in the head) *Timmy: Ow ow ow ow OW ow ow! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha- wait a second, there's still one more! (Looks around) *Vicky: You can hide, but you can't escape my wand! (She poofs Jorgen back) *Jorgen: I escaped her! Oh no! I'm back in her fists! *Vicky: A normal Puncher wouldn't help. A Mega-Puncher mega-punches you! (She poofs a larger chair and Puncher, and she poofs Jorgen to it, and operates it) *Jorgen: Ow ow ow ow ow OW ow! *Vicky: Hahahahaha- wait a second, I am supposed to take a bath... So... (She poofs Timmy and Jorgen to her) *Vicky: Listen up, bad hogs! I'm going to enjoy a hot and freshening bath. *Timmy: So? *Jorgen: We get tortured? *Vicky: No. *Timmy & Jorgen: Hoooray! (They raise and lower their hands repeatedly while a victory music is played) *Vicky: Don't get your hopes up. (They continue their pose) *Vicky: Ugh... You are going to do my chores... (A car crash is heard, while Timmy's and Jorgen's expression change to surprise) *Jorgen: What? *Vicky: What I said... These are some quick chores I want to see DONE after I'm done with my bath. If you do them all, I will grant you the calm before the storm! *Timmy: And if we don't do them? *Vicky: You'll get a storm before the storm! Hahahahaha- *Jorgen: I'm pretty sure you'll grant us our destruction before the storm whether we do the chores or not! (Timmy glares at him) *Timmy: Ahem? *Jorgen: I mean granting us the hurricane before the storm... I wish I could know if you are lying! (She "Vicky-Poof!"s a Truth Microphone for Jorgen) *Vicky: This wish is a one time use only without exploits! Haha! To use, turn it on whenever you want to know if what I said is a lie! *Jorgen: Will you grant us the calm before the storm? *Vicky: Yes... (Jorgen turns it on. The embedded screen claims that she said the truth) *Timmy: I think we are going to do them. *Jorgen: As we are left with- *Vicky: ENOUGH! I want this chore list DONE! And if one of these chores gets ignored... You know what will happen next! Now off I go. (She walks off) *Timmy: So let's check what evil chores Vicky left us... (They open the chore list) *Jorgen: Do MY homework, do the laundry, do the dishes, clean the house, mow the garden, clean MY fishbowl, send an evil letter to Tootie... We're doomed. *Timmy: Let's just prepare our cleaning tools! We can do it! Go find the vacuum cleaner. *Jorgen: If you're going to make me work, then find me a square sponge! (Both set off to find their stuff. Meanwhile, Timmy hears the shower being on) *Timmy: Hey... maybe its the time I seek revenge, and put plan B to work! (He goes to the Turner's bedroom and finds Vicky's fairy gear on the bed, which includes the army suit and the jetpack. However, the wand is missing) *Timmy: Very neat... What if I told her that I got her jetpack! (He gets the jetpack. Jorgen goes back to him) *Jorgen: I found the vacu- oh my! Timmy, that's my jetpack!! How did you...?! *Timmy: With pure luck! *Jorgen: Timmy, did you know that you also get fairy magic from your gear? *Timmy: No? *Jorgen: The clothes of a fairy contribute to your fairy magic, as well as your wand. And if you can't find your fairy gear, your magic gets underpowered! *Timmy: But I made others turn to fairies and they were wearing their normal clothes! So how so? *Jorgen: Its too long to explain! Get me that gear! (Timmy gets Jorgen her gear, and Jorgen wears it) *Jorgen: At last! I feel a flow of magic through my body! I'm Jorgen Von Strangle again! *Timmy: Should we leave no evidence of this? *Jorgen: We should. I'm going to poof up a fake fairy gear and jetpack! She won't be able to know where's her real magic! (Jorgen does what he said) *Timmy: Now let's hide this gear using magic! (Timmy tries to hide his jetpack, but fails.) *Timmy: Uh oh... I'll make it invisible instead? (The jetpack is now invisible) *Jorgen: Duh... Timmy needs to concentrate! (Jorgen hides his gear as well) *Jorgen: Umm, what about the chores? *Timmy: Do you think what I AM thinking? *Jorgen: Oh yeah...! (Cuts to the living room, as Vicky walks in) *Vicky: Now, what chores did you ignore on the list? I'm pretty sure you did none of it! Hahahahaha! *Timmy: We did them all! *Jorgen: And see for yourself! *Vicky: Hmmm... (She checks around, and uses magic to check. Everything is done) *Vicky: Well done... I grant you one of my finest torture too- *Timmy: Nah nah nah nah nah! The Truth Microphone said that you were saying the truth! So grant me the calm before the storm as you said you would! *Vicky: *sighs* Here you go, twerp... For 24 hours, you're free... Ugh. *Timmy: Yes! *Jorgen: We did it! *Vicky: Jorgen? I remember your companion saying to grant him what I promised only, not the two of you! *Jorgen: But I said "us" a while ago! *Vicky: Sorry, but this isn't my business now! Hang tight and enjo- *Timmy: No, leave Jorgen alone! *Vicky: Meh... Who will listen to the twerp for 24 hours...? Not me! Hahahahaha! *Jorgen: Oh no... *Vicky: Enjoy! (She tries to poof something, but fails) *Vicky: What!!? I wished this torture tool a hundred times before! (She tries again, but fails) *Vicky: Come on! What the heck is going on? Looks like I'm going to my house! (She tries to teleport herself there, but fails) *Jorgen: You ran out of magic! (Timmy and Jorgen are laughing at her misfortune) *Vicky: Looks like I'm going to fly there, and deal with the two twerps! (She tries to activate her fake jetpack. But it won't work) *Vicky: What? I can't fly either? What can I do now! *Jorgen: Give up, there's no use to it! *Vicky: I know! I can fix this jetpack behind me! (She tries to fix it using her wand, but the wand claims that its fake, as well as her fairy gear) *Vicky: What? Its fake?! *Timmy: Evil people get fake stuff. It makes sense! *Vicky: I only need to know who made my fake jetpack! (The wand now says "Timothy and Jorgen". Vicky snaps and boils like a tea kettle) *Vicky: I knew it! You were cheating me the whole time! I am the one who cheats here, not you two! *Jorgen: Could we please negotiate with you? *Timmy: This wand may not be 100% accurate, especially with your current lack of magic! (Timmy's jetpack and Jorgen's gear suddenly show up) *Vicky: Any excuse, squirts? *Timmy: Um, we got them from the internet? (Vicky raises her wand to hit Timmy) *Timmy: RUN!! (Timmy escapes along with Jorgen, as Vicky misses. The wand is stuck in the ground) *Vicky: I'll get you for this! But first, let's pull out that wand... (Cut to Timmy and Jorgen running in the house) *Timmy: I'll fly out from Vicky's grip, while you try to push her out using your body! *Jorgen: Well said Turner, but I hope it doesn't fail as always! (Vicky catches up with them) *Vicky: Surrender my gear, suckers! *Timmy: Oh no! She's fast! I'll need to crash through the wall! (Timmy crashes through the wall to outside) *Jorgen: Keep flying! She'll never get to you! Haha! (Vicky suddenly stops as she realizes they're faster than her now) *Vicky: I'll get you some other time, you troublesome big runts! *????: *panting* Don't expect to get them... alone. (She turns around, as she heard from behind her) *Vicky: Who are you? *????: I'm your new ally... I'm... Imaginary Gary! (Gary raises his head showing himself to her) *Vicky: Hahahaha! Another giant teethed loser wants to be my ally? Hahahahaha! *Gary: *sigh* They stole your jetpack? Simple! All you have to do is buy from my movable store, The Stash! I sell all of Timmy's unwished wishes, as he has... two magical fairies! *Vicky: I'm his fairy now! *Gary: Now the jetpack makes sense. Take this touch-screen catalog developed by Dark Laser and buy whatever you want... *Vicky: The Sphinx? Timmy unwished that??! *Gary: Its a goofed unwish item. The price is as shown on the catalog. *Vicky: 2,000 bucks? I thought Ancient Greece's monuments are worth billions of dollars! *Gary: Correction, Ancient Egypt. And that's because its a goof! But don't worry! The Sphinx is very loyal, runs as fast as a cheetah, its very tall to catch Timmy, and its destructive! *Vicky: Hmmm... (Touches the touch pad, on the buy button inside the Sphinx's listing, making a sound effect) *Gary: Great! Thanks for buying from the Stash! (The Death Ball appears, and it drops off the Sphinx near Gary. It then disappears. Vicky looks at the Sphinx) *Vicky: Looks terrific! So thank you! (She pushes Gary, falling on his back) *Vicky: See ya later! Hahahahahahaha! (Vicky climbs up the Sphinx and runs off-screen. The Sphinx of course destroying the street) *Gary: I'm too cool to be treated like that! (Cut to Timmy and Jorgen) *Timmy: If we get the wand from her later, we'll be free! *Jorgen: We need to prepare for that, Turner. By the way, is it just me, or do I feel an earthquake? *Timmy: I hear something... *Jorgen: I'm smelling trouble! Run!! (Timmy and Jorgen runs away from the Sphinx) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha!! *Timmy: Where did she get... the Sphinx!!? *Jorgen: Speaking of a running stone animal, I can stop it with that little extra magic! (Jorgen stops, and grabs the Sphinx from its legs, which continues running, tripping and getting destroyed. Vicky is stuck under the rocks) *Jorgen: Wait for me, Timmy! (Most of the rocks fly out as Jorgen runs back to Timmy) *Vicky: I paid 2,000 bucks for this alone, you cowardly nuts! (Vicky runs to Jorgen and Timmy using magic, making her faster) *Timmy: I see that she's running to us as fast as the blue blur! *Jorgen: These pack of spikes I bought yesterday will stop her from blurring to us! (Jorgen drops the spikes near a TV store, halting Vicky. Meanwhile...) *Chet: I'm Chet Ubetcha, saying that you should stay home! A living Sphinx was sighted near the Cake N' Bacon, with footage.) *Vicky: Spikes? Heh heh, I can get past the spikes without touching them! So slowly... (Gary shows up) *Gary: You want to not touch the spikes at all? Simple. A way to do this is to delete the existence of those spikes. The price is 500 dollars as the catalog says. *Vicky: Grr... Here I buy another overpriced tool. (She gets the catalog from Gary, and buys the "Sharp Repellent". The Death Ball removes the spikes before it disappears) *Gary: Now you should thank me for bringing you cool items and- where are you? (Vicky is running again to them at a faster speed) *Vicky: Time to catch you, big time losers! *Timmy: I'm tired of you! So I'm going to redefine your definition of your shoes! (Suddenly, Vicky's shoes disappear, making her barefoot) *Timmy: Ha ha ha ha ha! See you later! *Vicky: I'll make you PAY for a new pair of shoes! *Jorgen: Ha ha ha! Too bad your shoes are gone! *Vicky: Jorgen, come fight me, if you're the strong man that you are, you childish skid mark! *Jorgen: What? Nobody dares to call me that! *Timmy: No, Jorgen, no!! (Jorgen runs to Vicky who is standing in her place. Jorgen curls up his fist to punch her, but she sidesteps, missing and effectively sticking his fist into the ground) *Vicky: Too bad that none of you can escape my planned out traps! (Vicky takes off Jorgen's gear by pulling it out with her hands, leaving him with her attire that she gave him on his demotion) *Vicky: Now the big runt's turn is over. Now for the twerp's turn to be OVER! And look, he's escaping like if he thinks he can escape my weak flying powers! (She's flying without a jetpack!) *Gary: You still need this slingshot! It will effectively hit Timmy and drop him to the ground! *Vicky: No, I'm not going to let you touch my remaining dollars! *Gary: Free of charge, packed with cool. *Vicky: Now give me the slingshot... (Gary hands her the slingshot) *Vicky: ...and my MONEY! (She uses her wand to get her money from him) *Gary: What? Are you kidding me? *Vicky: No, all your money will be mine now! Hahahahaha! (She gets all his money using magic) *Gary: No, this is not cool at all! *Vicky: No, I'll tell you what's cool. Its cool to be sent back where you came from! Enjoy the ride, loser! (She sends Gary flying to the skies) *Gary: Not Unwish Island again! Curse you, Vicky the babysitter! *Vicky: There's still the twerp! (Cut to Timmy, who's above a building) *Timmy: *pant*pant* Hopefully, Vicky won't see me above this high building! *Jorgen: Are you sure? We lost some of our magic to her! *Timmy: Don't worry. I bet her current magic won't take her here! *Jorgen: Ahem? *????: Aaaaagh! *Jorgen: Its Vicky! Oh wait, that's another buck tooth loser flying!! Ha ha ha! (Its Gary, who collides with Timmy, pushing him off the building. Timmy uses his jetpack) *Jorgen: Timmy! *Timmy: Imaginary Gary? Must fly off! (Timmy flies away. Vicky catches up) *Vicky: Not so fast! *Timmy: You again? And flying!!?? *Jorgen: Timmy, you can do it! You can exhaust her! *Vicky: See, this jetpack is mine. And because its mine, you don't have the permission to wear it under any circumstances, even if you asked me personally and I agreed. And because of this, your jetpack time... (She pulls out the slingshot, holding a rock) *Vicky: ...is OVER! (She launches the rock at the jetpack, but misses, effectively landing on a cat down there) *Timmy: Aaaaagh! Oh wait, I'm still flying! (Timmy flies up at high speed) *Timmy: Catch me if you can, another loser! *Vicky: It missed!!? I'll show you what it looks to be a big loser, you- (She prepares another rock, but just as soon as she tries to launch, both Vicky's and Timmy's ears pop out of extreme height, resulting in the second rock falling off. Also, Timmy and Vicky starts falling as the former dropped the jetpack while the latter didn't focus on flying) *Vicky: Aaaaggh! I lost hearing! I can't evan here what I'mma saynig! *Timmy: Naw, nawbady wenz!! *Vicky: Thanks to you, we're going to experience the pain of falling to the flat ground! (Both of them fall on a truck full of gravel) *Vicky: or... gravel... Oww... (Transition to Turner's house) *Vicky: Now I can't move my left arm without getting hurt! (Cracking sound) OWW! (Timmy shows up on a wheelchair) *Timmy: You didn't care about my legs either! *Jorgen: If I were a fairy again, I would heal my fist! But you got it away from me!! *Vicky: Thank you very much, Jorgen... Now I'm fully healed! And for the punishment you really deserve! *Gary: No, you're going to end soon, you Icky with a V! Nobody treats me like that! *Vicky: Unfortunately, our new VIP, Gary, gets the ultimate punishment: Facing my fists! We'll get back to you soon after the commercial break! (Vicky punches Gary... Oh, and...) (The end!) (WAIT!) *Jorgen: You traveled 4,400 meters with the jetpack without losing it! *Timmy: That means I'm like Garry Beefmodfries? *Jorgen: No, you little kid! You were only 1 meter away from breaking the world record! *Timmy: Oh fries... I own the record for being focused on way much! What's so funny about Vicky anyways? *Turners: We're back! (Gary and Vicky stop their fighting, both acts like nothing happened) *Mrs. Turner: Did you have fun being left with- *Vicky: The writer already wrote my name after the "with", you see that? *Mr. Turner: Umm, I don't know who you are talking about! That kid? *Vicky: No... Its an unknown invisible object! *Timmy: Yes, its flying over there! *Jorgen: They are calling for your attention! *Mr. Turner: Ahh! Let's go ask him what word the sentence ends with! (They leave after an unknown person flying in a UFO. She turns to fairy attire) *Vicky: Maybe I should stop leaking the technical information... Too close. *Timmy: I'm gonna be of use for this time only to show you how much I hate you. That jetpack is also fake. (Vicky notices that her real jetpack is missing again) *Vicky: TWERRRRRP! (Timmy points somewhere. She looks at Gary, wearing the jetpack) *Gary: My revenge is due! And I won't fail like the stupid Timmy! (Vicky loses consciousness) (And the end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon